Melody in Modern School
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Melody goes to 8th grade in a junior high school in 2010! Read to see how Melody discoveres and gets amazed to things we take for granted. Sequel to Melody in 2010 and Going a lil' old school in 1310. Plz R&R, thx!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, SONGS, BRANDS AND OTHER THINGS YOU RECONGNISE. I DO HOWEVER, OWN OR GOT PREMISSON TO USE EVERYONE ELSE YOU DONOT RECOGNISE LIKE VANESSA AND HER FRIENDS AND TEACHERS AND SCHOOL. THANX AND ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R! **

**Chapter 1: The New Girl/Princess: **

"Please Dr. Gordian, since Melina here is new can she been in all my classes?" Vanessa Ashlyn Roshan begged her principal. Melody-Melina Roshan-as she known now tried her best to look helpless. Finally Dr. Gordian sighed and his bushy eyebrows drooped making his shiny bald head even bigger. All right Vanessa, since you are one of our head students, she can stick with you he had said and gazed curiously at Melody with his dull grey eyes. "Thanks Doc, I assure you; when Melo-Melina is with me she'll make Distinction as well!" Vanessa said happily. Then the principal escorted them out and Vanessa took Melody to their lockers by their homeroom. After Vanessa taught Melody how to open the locker they got their textbooks and headed toward math class. "Ms. Jolie this is Melina Roshan, my cousin from-uh Spain. Yeah, her parents wanted her to get it in some culture so she studying here for the semester." Vanessa said. It wasn't a lie; Melody was allowed to learn the Canadian ways and go to school here. The only part that wasn't truthful was that Melody was from Ireland-not Spain. So Melody will go back in 9 weeks. Since you can go back to your time in 3 weeks and 6 weeks seemed to short so 9 weeks was okay.

*****Readers, to know the box time theory (Like about staying 3, 6 or 9 weeks) - read the begging of 'Melody in 2010' *****

Ms. Jolie smiled. "Great, Melina you got your textbook? I think you should go with Ms. Andreas to get you caught up since we are half way through the Algebra review unit," Ms. Jolie pointed to a young student-teacher with pretty blue eyes and bone-straight blonde hair.

Melody gazed in Ms. Jolie's hazel eyes. "Yes Ms. Jolie," Melody replied innocently.

Vanessa waved and sat in group with another girl and two other boys and they started discussing yesterday's hockey game. Ms. Andreas lead Melody to a break-out room and began the confusing Algebra tiles and X-21 stuff. At Genieve Cresant Junior High instead of a bell to change the class they played music for three minutes until the next class stared Vanessa explained as "Club Can't Handle Me" by Flo Rider played through the intercom. Vanessa led Melina to across the room to Social Studies with the same group. Vanessa also explained that all achidemics classes have the same students. Their achidemics class was 8G according to all the textbooks labeled with the students' name and class. The girl talking with Vanessa had cinnamon skin and brown eyes like Vanessa except she had light brown hair. She and Vanessa almost could pass as twins. They were both tall, had braces and talked and dressed the same. The social studies teacher, Mr. Gillian had not come yet so Vanessa took the opportunity to introduce her to her class. Vanessa's twin was names Asha Gill. The other two guys she talked with was Sean Dhaliwal and of course, Ethan Arora, Vanessa's best guy friend. She also introduced some other students by pointing out to them while settling in her seat.

"Lila Singh, Angeline Cordell, Fiona Rye, Attina Gregory, Lynden Stevens, Josh Noelle, Gary Gill, Daniel Sidhu, Hani Zara, Lara Neverlyn, Ricky Chand, Sheena Prasad, Rainita Chand, Lucy Jackson, Jerry Gonsalves, Husham Xani, Karan Saran, Avneet Gill, Derek Joshua, Shawn Livingston, Cole Gerald, Steven Saroe and Maria Dewangi." Vanessa said. Then she pointed to a loner with a static black hair tied in a loose un-neat braid. She had uneven teeth and wore a faded out-of style plain girly pink hood and old blue flared jeans with flower designs in a childish way. Her head was bent over a book and she read silently as the others gossiped and discussed popular things around her. Asha sneered at that girl. "You forgot Harriuntia (Pronounced HAIR-EE-UNIT-TYA, & FYI, I MADE THIS NAME UP) Patel." Vanessa grimaced. "Yeah, Melody, never talk to her. She hates me because I made Distinction and she didn't last year. She is probably smarter then me in achidemics but she isn't good at anything else. When you're in a group with her she always questions you when you give orders. She likes to be in control. She says everything in the proper way as a teacher would say it." Vanessa warned.

"And her voice will make you want to slap her. We hit her accidently with some balls didn't we?" Asha said.

"Yeah, Ms. Mallek, the gym teacher laughed even. I hit her face with the volleyball when I served, the soccer ball when I shot and you hit her with the basketball when you tried to pass to Naveen." Vanessa said and Asha high-fived her. Melody didn't think that this girl was capable of all this stuff. She tried to say that when Mr. Gillian assigned her to work with _Harriuntia_, to catch up about something called THE BLACK DEATH. Harriuntia glared as she led Melody to another break-out room. Harriuntia thought Melody was plain stupid as she explained the Black Death in little fragments. When they finally finished there was two minutes until the music so Melody decided to start a kind conversation.

"Thanks for helping me," Melody said.

"Oh, yeah, you are welcome." She puffed.

"So how long have you been here for?"

"In Calgary?"

"Yes,"

"Five years, my family moved here from Germany."

"How big is your family?"

"I am the eldest. I have five younger sisters, Goti, Hera, Anne, Nina, Eshya and a younger brother, Ripenjit. My mother is Karen and my father is Hilraj. How about you?" she said as she proudly listed her family members.

"My mother is uh- Ari-anna and my daddy is Eric. I'm an only child."

"How are you related to Vanwitchea?"

"Uh? Van-Witchea?"

"Yeah, that is what my friends and I call her. Asha is Vamasha- like vampire and Asha and then we have other names for their large crew of friends."

"Well, I am related to _Vanessa_ because her dad and my dad are brothers."

"Oh, you don't seem to be like her. You seem normal. Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

"Um- I'll see…" Then thankfully the music played. Now 8G went to science with Mrs. Abercrombie. Vanessa led Melody through many students; weaving expertly around the other grade 7's, 8's and 9's hurrying to their next classes. They finally arriaved to Mrs. Abercrombie's class which was on the other side of the school and down the many stairs to the first level. Vanessa introduced Mrs. Abercrombie to Melody like she did to the other teachers. But luckily this time Melody didn't have to go catch-up with anyone because they just started the unit. Melody listened intently as a _Bill Nye_ video played but still she could here Harriuntia's rants. Vanessa was one of those people who Melody thought could be nice and content with anybody but she was wrong. When they went to Ms. Crystal's Language Arts class and was sent with Vanessa to learn the parts of a paragraph. When they finished, Melody asked if she could eat lunch with Harriuntia but Vanessa scowled and declined.

"Why her?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know? She asked me nicely," Melody replied.

"Don't. She'll get you to tell everything about me. And what if she finds's out you are Princess Melody Rosalinda Parker of Ireland in 1310? Then you'd be made fun of because no one here likes proper princesses! And I want you to meet my nice normal cool popular friends!"

"Fine,"

"Promise me you will never go with her, unless the teacher or I tell you!"

"I promise!"

The lunch bell rang and they went back up stairs to their lockers. They put their stuff in and Vanessa told Melody to take her jacket because they were going outside to_ Seven Eleven_ for lunch.

"So Melody, these are my best girl friends, you know Asha and Lucy, this is Christine Tisdale, Kathleen Deo, Rochelle Zara, Tina Gill, Liselle Kapoor, Andrea Ling and Lila Anchal. And these dudes are my guy-friends Rick Reza, Justin Gill, Kris Brar, Shawn Prasad and you know Ethan!" Vanessa said as she pointed all the black or brown haired friends wither with perfect teeth or braces or retainers and brown or hazel-green eyes. With the exception of Liselle and Kris everyone was taller than normal. To the short distance to the store the group broke-off in groups of four to fit on the sidewalk. Melody squashed next to Liselle and Vanessa.

"You're coming with me, Julia and Evangeline right?" Liselle asked.

"Yupp, for Halloween right?" Vanessa said.

"No Christmas; of course Halloween! It's like only five days away!" Liselle said. After everyone got their French Vanilla's, hot chocolates, hotdogs and taquitos Melody asked about Halloween.

"Don't they have it in Spain?" Tina asked.

"Nope." Melody replied.

"Well every year on October 31st everyone dresses in costumes and goes to different houses to get candy, popcorn balls, chips and other Halloween donations as well as a donation for Unisef." Ricky said.

"And it's all about being scary!" Christine added.

"Wow! It sounds like fun!" Melody mused. The others nodded in agreement. After the bell rang the students headed to homeroom. Melody enjoyed it because their homeroom teacher, Mr. Anderson, was a goofy funny man who was a science teacher and an outdoor education teacher. Hey welcomed Melody warmly and then Mr. Anderson began to tell them about his climb on one of the Rockies and how his new wife, Amy, climbed higher then he did. His green-grey eyes went huge when he told them about a bear. After the music played once again Vanessa took Melody to art class. She explained that the option classes are different then achidemics classes. Vanessa got Melody a sketch book and told her to draw what the teacher, Mrs. Danielle, drew on the board. The art class had many of Vanessa's friends like Asha, Kris, Rick, Kathleen and Christine and they chatted when the teacher was done explaining. Melody sat quietly but then Lucy Jackson from her other classes stared up a conversation.

"Hey, Melina," said Lucy.

"Hi," Melody replied.

"So, are you always quiet?" Lucy laughed. Her brown eyes were warm and eager.

"No, just kindda getting used to things around here," Melody replied again while she made various shapes with her new mechanical pencil.

"Oh, I understand. I moved here from Wisconsin last year. I'm friendly with your cousin, Vanessa but she usually sticks with Asha and her group of friends." Lucy said.

"Where is Wisconsin?"

"In the United States. It's the country below Canada; it's near the great lakes."

"Oh, and back-track, how did you know Vanessa is my cousin?"

"Oh, yeah, yesterday in Mrs. Abercrombie's class Vanessa said: 'My cousin Melina is coming from Spain as an exchange student. So be nice and all since she's new. If not I'll break your face! LOL just kidding, but still be nice and cool.' So I guess everyone knows." Lucy shook her short brown hair in a happy way.

"Oh I see, that is so like Vanessa!" Melody laughed.

"How are you related to Vanessa anyways? Your hair is dark like her's but your skin is fair and you have beautiful blue-turquoise eyes." Luck asked curiously; just like Melody would have.

"Uh- My dad and Vanessa's dad are brothers. My mom is Caucasian," Melody thought fast.

"Okay, so see you around?" Lucy asked when the music played.

"Yes," Melody smiled.

"Come' on Melina we've got gym!" Vanessa said. Then Lucy chimed in that she had gym as well and volunteered to take Melody with her. Vanessa said it was okay and then she headed off to Melody's least favorite subject. Melody received baggy sky-blue shorts and a with t-shirt that says 'Cresant Cougars P.E. and it had a fast cougar sillute in light blue. Melody enjoyed the feeling of her light clothes. She also discovered she had a hidden talent for volleyball and she easily severed and spiked the ball. Harriuntia was also in their gym class and Melody severed the ball in her face. "That is for being mean!" Thought Melody and happily went home after changing back into Vanessa's old jeans and hoodie. She had a wonderful day at her first modern school and couldn't wait for the next days.

*******But will all this happiness stay? What if Harriuntia was some smart but evil tricks up her sleeves? Will Vanessa completely ditch Melody for her cool modern friends and will Melody have a crush on them. Will Melody also reveal her secret to Lucy, her new friend? Keep a look out for the next chapters; peace!********


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, SONGS, BRANDS AND OTHER THINGS YOU RECONGNISE. I DO HOWEVER, OWN OR GOT PREMISSON TO USE EVERYONE ELSE YOU DONOT RECOGNISE LIKE VANESSA AND HER FRIENDS AND TEACHERS AND SCHOOL. THANX AND ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R! **

Chapter 2:

"Vanessa, these pant things are to tight." Melody whined as Vanessa's sister, Vevelene drove them to school.

"That's why they are call skin-tight jeans." Vanessa said from the backseat.

"From a _Teenage Dream_" Ethan laughed beside her. Melody was confused but said nothing.

"So have you made any new friends besides Asha and guys?" Vevelene asked.

"Uh yes, her name is Lucy and she's really nice." Melody said. "And I don't know about Harriuntia." Melody replied.

"Wait-you're thinking about being friends with the girl's parents who cannot spell Harriet?" Vanessa said.

"Harriuntia _Patel_?" Vevelene asked.

"Yes, that's her." Melody said, ignoring Vanessa's question.

""I hated her sister in High School! She had a weird name like Stulti. She never shared answers like the other nerds and thought very highly of her self. But she was no good at things that mattered like sports and cool clothes and music and she had no _Facebook_ either!" Vevelene remarked. Harriuntia sounded weirder and weirder by the minute to Melody.

"But Harriuntia said she was the oldest of like seven." Melody remembered.

"Another reason they why like to be in-charge. I found out there are like ten of them. They only have one boy. Stulti's cool cousin tipped me off. Weird only Patel girls are snooty and guys are cool" Vevelene said. She dropped the off at the entrance and waved good-bye from her car. They friends entered the foyer of the school already decorated in Halloween decorations everywhere like skeletons, witches, jack-o-lanterns and strings of orange and purple lights and orange and black crêpe paper. Ethan joined up with his friends so Vanessa and Melody to their lockers, only to be greeted with Harriuntia.

"VAN-ESSA," she hollered. "Why was their gum in my hair? You were the only one with gum in your mouth yesterday. Ayesha told me."

"Yeah it was me-'cause I'm the only one in a school out eight-hundred to-to spit gum in your hair. Plus, Ayesha is like half blind. And she just likes to get everyone into trouble. No teacher would believe Ayesha 'cause they all hate her 'cause she never listens! And I would-not waste my _Stride_ in your oily hair. So leave." Vanessa snapped.

"Okay, I'll go with my smart friends. Melody can join us, bet she doesn't want to hang-out with dummies." Harriuntia sneered.

"Wanna go HARRY-UNIT-EEA?" Vanessa broke-up the wacky name.

"Go ahead, the teachers like me better any way so they would believe my side."

"No, they like me better. They pity you because you have no life and you dress worse than a hobo!"

"Guys break-it up!" Lucy said.

"Stay out of this you-you guarie kaminie!" Harriuntia said.

"Don't call her that! You're a racist!" Vanessa said. By now a few other students gathered around.

"Vanessa stop." Melody warned.

"Not until she apologises!" Vanessa said.

"I've done nothing!" Harriuntia said.

"I did nothing- my foot. You don't believe me that I _didn't _spit gum in your hair?" Vanessa countered. But then Vanessa got shoved into the locker. For a girl who cannot hit a Volleyball, Harriuntia was pretty strong. Vanessa shoved her harder in the crowd. Melody ran off to go get a teacher as Lucy had instructed. Lucy, along with Christine, Liselle and some other friends of Vanessa's tried to break-it up unlike Harriuntia's friends, Kiran and Ayesha and Joel who contributed to the fight. At last Mr. Anderson came in and the growing crowd parted showing the final punch thrown by Vanessa at Harriuntia's face. Mr. Anderson looked shocked. He quietly took them into his classroom and gave them a huge lecture that meant both of them had detention at lunch for the whole week. Vanessa and Harriuntia arriaved late into first period but Ms. Jolie said nothing but gave them a stern look. The class erupted into whispers after Ms. Jolie finished instructions. Most were like: "Hey Vanessa usually never gets on a fight. Maybe it was because of her cousin, Melina." Fiona babbled and Melody overheard her. Melody thought that it was all Harriuntia's fault! And she will have to pay the royal punishment.

Sorry this chapter had come so late guys! I'm doing a few other stories and school assignments. I'll try to finish soon, so keep a look out. And guess what? Its November and Calgary had no major snowfall yet. Don't wanna jinx the trend but it all wow. Maybe we would get it bad later, I don't know. But it would be awesome to stay somewhere warmer like Florida or California. But still please review! I'll take any advice thx!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, SONGS, BRANDS AND OTHER THINGS YOU RECONGNISE. I DO HOWEVER, OWN OR GOT PREMISSON TO USE EVERYONE ELSE YOU DONOT RECOGNISE LIKE VANESSA AND HER FRIENDS AND TEACHERS AND SCHOOL. THANX AND ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R! **

Chapter 3:

Ariel said that fighting will never pay off to her daughter-yeah right. It was a fight that defeated Ursula and Morgana wasn't it? Fighting is the bad but easy way to get revenge right? So Melody and Vanessa and everyone else hatched a plan to get rid of Harriuntia-and it takes place on Halloween night.

"It is actually fun to be wicked and dress-dress like this." Melody said as she smeared black liquid eye-liner around her eyes. She was going as the scream.

"We'll you aren't exactly goodie-goodie, like buddy you left your grand b-day party in underwear on a row boat to find _the answer to the shell with your name_." Vanessa added emphases on the last part.

"Okay so I did one bad thing-do flip." Melody said.

"_Flip_? I'll just ignore that." Vanessa said as she adjusted her devil horns. "Let's go, everyone will meet us at the corner."

"Kay' let us review the plan-first we go to Harriuntia's house and invite her to trick-or treat with us. We will say we will go the lake way and then pretend to joke and shove each other around. I quote we accidently _shove _her in the lake. We are to wait until she is really wet, then dunk her before we drag her out." Vanessa said.

"Wow, that's kindda intense!" Christine said.

"I'm with Christine on that one." Kathleen added. Lila and Kris nodded in agreement.

"Well she deserves it!" Tina said.

"But what if she tells on us to the principal-or the police?" Rochelle asked.

"This isn't school so Doc G can't do anything, and this isn't an illegal crime- it was and accident eh?" Ethan said.

"But we planned this supposed _accident_! I'm out; I don't wanna take any chances." Christine said. Kathleen and Lila wanted out to so they left as well. Kris looked unsure but stayed and Vanessa mouthed a thanks.

"If you wanna leave go now, last chance!" Rochelle left and went with Kathleen.

"We're in." Ethan said amongst Rick, Justin, Kris and Shawn.

"Me, Tina and Liselle are in." Andrea said.

"Melo- I mean Melina are you in?" Vanessa asked.

"Uh- sure." Melody squeaked. All of a sudden revenge seemed bad, she felt like Morgana, only guilty. If she went through with this, she would be just as bad as the sea-witch sisters that caused years of misery apon her family. Just as the group began to leave Melody called:

"Guys wait…"

Sorry for the short chapter-doing some project about the government for social studies with Asha and Lara-I assure you then next chapter will be better. Wonder if Melody will go with the plan? Or will her dark side take over. Stay tuned and find-out.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own any of the characters from the little mermaid. Own everything else that you don't recognize.

Thanks to Lara and Asha 4 your help.

Chapter 4:

"What Melina? Are you staying or coming. Hurry-up we ain't go all night!" Vanessa said.

Melody thought for a moment. If she went against the rules to get something, it would backfire. She didn't want to repeat the past so she said "No."

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Because-because it isn't right. What if it will backfire? I've experienced it before." Melody replied.

"One sec guys." Vanessa took Melina away. "Yoh are you gonna blow your secret? And don't you think that someone should pay for what they did?"

"I don't care. In this is too mean!" Melody said.

"Yeah, like ditching your parents to find the meaning of a dumb locket is not mean at all?"

"I learned my lesson. If you want something you shouldn't rebel. You should do it the right way."

"And the right way is?"

"Telling the principal."

"That will make us into snitches."  
"At least you did it the right way."

"Ugg you don't understand! One of the toughest crew in school tadling on a mere super nerd."

"No you don't understand 'because it never happened to you!"

"Fine we won't go ahead with it. Happy now we will be the biggest embarrassment in school!"

"Wasn't it embarrassing to fight a nerd? You have nothing lose, Vanessa."

"Okay, yesh you win. But this wont be a happy fairy-tale ending because it is the real world."

"My world is just as real as here! You saw for yourself. You felt the sand and the sea and the marble stairs."

"But this-ahhhh" Vanessa stormed off. She grumbled to the crew that they weren't going. To her surprise the friends looked relieved.

"Vanessa let's start-out fresh." Melody whispered.

"Uh?"

"Should I tell them?"

"Your choice. But do I when were done getting candy and chips and cookies and stuff." With that they went practically all around the community and carried heavy over-flowing bags of a dentist's horror. They dumped everything at Ethan's house and began to sort and trade their goodies. Vanessa and some other friends with braces sighed because they couldn't eat the caramelized apples or jay breakers or bubble gum and popcorn. The collapsed in the television room and at the end of a horror movie Melody stood up.

"Hey guy's I've got something to tell you."

Thanks for the reviews peps. Sorry they are so short. I have a four day weekend because of remembrance day so I'm in Edmonton, chilln' with my cuz's. When I get back I assure you the next chapter will be a bit longer. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own anything from The Little Mermaid that you recognize. Neither do I own any candy mentioned. I own everyone else that you don't recognize.

Chapter 5:

"What?" Kris asked through a mouthful of _smarties. _

"Um- well you see my real name is Melody." Melody said.

"Okay so your name is Melody not Melina. Not that big of a dif." Andrea said.

"Um, I am _Princess_ Melody." Melody tried again.

"Yoh so you're Melody, a princess." Tina said uncertainly.

"Yes, Princess of Ireland." Melody said.

"Yoh I think your 'cuz had a bit too much candy," Liselle whispered in Vanessa's ear.

"Yoh just hear her out." Vanessa whispered back. Liselle shrugged.

"Okay, so what is the princess of Ireland doing in Ethan's house?" Rick asked.

"You can call me crazy but just listen. In the summer my mom and I had a fight about some stuff about my birthday. I was mad and I left and I found this glowing shrub. I peered in and fell. I ended up in a box in Vanessa's closest. Vanessa was nice and let me stay the three weeks until I can go back to my world again. She and Ethan came to Ireland in 1310! I came back to see what school was like. Don't blame Vanessa for lying because I wanted not to be a princess, but a normal kid." Melody said.

"Wow, that's deep." Justin said.

"Yeah; now I know what kinds off different people make up a peasant- I mean public school. I used to think that everyone was good at one thing. Such as a mathematic was only good at math, not dance as well. Or a sports star was a science super. Or one person can do everything like act, dance, sing, smarts and sports. At my school all that mattered where you were the heir to and if you could read and multiply and be charming and pretty." Melody said.

"Wow! Yoh Justin that's deep!" Ethan nudged his friend.

"Ohmigosh, your school sucks!" Tina blurted.

"I guess it does, compared to this school. But my school wins in bathrooms- they smell better and students are too lazy to chisel vandalism on the marble doors." Melody laughed.

"Wait- if your Melody then that means your parents are… Ohmigosh you're the daughter of Eric and Ariel! Wow so you're like part mermaid and human and been a mermaid and defeated some serpent octopus lady and wow!" Liselle said.

"Yupp." Melody blushed.

"Yoh, Mel you we gotta tell the school, dude. 'Cause then like you'll be more popular than the grade nines, then the grade nines will be your friends then they'll have your back when you fight Harriuntia again!" Rick said.

"Wait, fight her again?" Melody asked.

"Well pshya, I mean Harriuntia will be cause trouble since she is who she is." Tina said.

"Are you gonna even tell anyone. I mean if you don't want us to tell I mean we wont, but just like think about it." Vanessa said.

"Um, I think we shou-"That's all Melody could say before they herd a window shatter.

-I got u guys on a cliffhanger thank Nalini and Anneliese 4 that ;) LOL I writing this part in my iphone notes section and sent it to my self, when I was going back to Vancouver today. So glad I get to ditch Edmonton b4 the snow hits there ;) Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own and characters from The Little Mermaid and Hannah Montana. I own everything else you don't recognize.

Chapter 6

"-What was that? Ethan did your window break?" Melody cried.

"Yoh dude, totally Evan and Jerry." Ethan laughed.

Melody looked confussed. "Why are you laughing when your window just broke by these 'Evan and Jerry' people."

Vanessa tried to contain her laughter. "Um-no Mel sis, Evan and Jerry are launching firecrackers. The one where you thought that the window broke was called 'Shatter.' Different crackers make different sounds.

"Oh, can I go see and try." Melody asked.

"Sure you can see, but don't try. I'm pretty sure they are illegal without a perment, even if it is over the lake. Knowing those guy's I'm pretty sure they bought them from their sisters' boyfriends. And I doubt they go a permit since they won't give one to like-teens." Liselle said.

"Then never mind. I don't wanna be there when the cops show-up." Melody replied.

"Smarts." Tina said.

"So what is your decision Melody? Tell the school or keep a secret like _Miley Stewart?"_ Andrea said.

"_Miley Stewart?_" Melody asked.

"Hey come'on Miley is a TV show character. This is real. And FYI Miley did tell the world she was _Hannah Montana_ on the episode _I'll Always Remember You." _Vanessa replied.

"But she kept the secret since she was eleven to seventeen." Andrea grumbled.

Vanessa ignored her. "So decision?"

"We should tell everyone, I don't wanna keep a lie." Melody said. "But I'll tell everyone. Over the system thingy that transfers over the school."

"You mean the Intercom?" Tina said.

"No the sandwich- of course the Intercom miss specific." Rick joked.

"All righty, Liselle, since your sister is on the grade nine Leadership and she does announcements in the morning the in November, can you get her to do the announcement please, Liselle?" Vanessa begged.

"I'll try!" Liselle winked.

-Yoh readers so… You think Melody will get some respect or get humiliated for her announcement. Wait till like about Friday and see ;).-


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any malls or stores or The Little Mermaid characters mentioned. I own everything else.

~This Chapter is dedicated to my cousin in Calgary Sheena, who had to shovel her way to her car, while I took bus in capris. I wrote this chapter for u cuz, so read it with your wet toes and hot chocolate. If u wanna warm up, just come here because I miss you. ~

Chapter 7:

"That announcement that Melody made month has spread to _Cross Iron Mills?_" Liselle asked in disbelief. Melody told the truth over the intercom November 1st made her a one day wonder. People were befriending her by the minute. Out of the coolest school in Calgary was now the home of a fairytale princess. Even girls who gave up princesses and dolls and fairytales years ago listened to Melody's stories about her royal life intently. Vevelene, Vanessa, Tina and her older sister Crystal went to the big new _Cross Iron Mills_ yesterday and shoppers still asked about Melody to Tina and Vanessa. Melody's three weeks expired on the first week of November but she was still famous.

"Yupp;" Tina said as they walked to _Seven Eleven_ in a frigid minus twenty and at least more than two feet of snow.

"You can only imagine how crazy it must have been when the busiest mall ever around Christmas season with people making a beeline towards you in the small _Abercrombie _shop." Vanessa relpied, reliving the hectic moment.

"I kindda miss Melody." Tina said.

"I know right, so lonely at home 'cause all Vick does is play _Black Opps _and Vevelene is submitting all these stuff to get a scholar ship for the University of Alberta." Vanessa replied.

"Will she come back?" Tina asked.

"Well, Asha is coming with me this time to 'Her World' next week; and she'll be back after winter break." Vanessa said.

"Asha is sick! So can I go in her place?" Liselle begged.

"Sorry, Liselle maybe next time and besides Asha will come tomorrow anyways. And I know you'll ask this so I'll tell you now. Time stops here when I go there." Vanessa said.

"Oh." Liselle and Tina said in unison.

"When she comes back though lets keep her away from Harriuntia; or she'll be mad. She got distinction and no one cared about her because of Mel's announcement." Tina laughed.

"Agreed" Vanessa said

-So what do you think of the entire story? This is the last chapter; sorry it's brief but I just had to finish it soon because honestly, this is my project to hand into the LA teacher tomorrow. If anyone in my class tries to print this, you will be very sorry. I'm gonna write something soon, after the High School Submission deadline- because I want to go to a good HS to go to a good University. I hoped you enjoyed it- please review!-


End file.
